


Hope Diamond/Aqua Aura Quartz

by Lexicona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: A gift for Notmystar.Since there was no description provided for what Hope Diamond looked like, I decided to draw my own interpertation. Since all the Diamonds are based individually on different artists (Hirohiko Araki/Yellow Diamond, Leji Matsumoto/Blue Diamond, Nell Brinkley/White Diamond, Chiho Saito/Pink Diamond), I decided to basee Hope Diamond's appearance on the style of Sailor Moon Mangaka Naoko Takeuchi in general and Sailor Neptune specifically. The colors for both Hope and Aqua Aura are based on the actual Hope Diamond.





	Hope Diamond/Aqua Aura Quartz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notmystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmystar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Diamond's Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090765) by [notmystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmystar/pseuds/notmystar). 

[Drawing of Hope Diamond/Aqua Aura Quartz I made](https://www.deviantart.com/lexicona96/art/Hope-Diamond-Aqua-Aura-Quartz-810497229)

[Bonus Bubblegum Pearl](https://www.deviantart.com/lexicona96/art/Bubblegum-Pearl-810508858)


End file.
